


오늘 밤 난 인생이 싫어

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gumiho Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Late at Night, M/M, he's honestly not the nicest person in this, his character is inspired by lee rang in tale of the nine-tailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: no summary at the moment because this is a result of having a shit day. i hope you find this interesting at least, dear readertitle trans: tonight, i hate life
Relationships: Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Yoo Taeyang
Kudos: 6





	오늘 밤 난 인생이 싫어

**Author's Note:**

> no summary at the moment because this is a result of having a shit day. i hope you find this interesting at least, dear reader
> 
> title trans: tonight, i hate life

The light flickers above Taeyang again as if this were a horror film and Taeyang is about to get sliced by some maniac. With the day he's had, maybe he wouldn't mind getting sliced.

There were only so many times you could hear from customers that you should smile more, or you should look a little prettier, or little neater. Taeyang's a convenience store clerk for god's sake! Why is so much expected from him?

He turns a page of the trashy magazine, scoffing at celebrities who don't care about anyone but themselves. The bell of the door rings and Taeyang stands even though his tired muscles are reluctant to do so.

Lee Dawon's stupid face is staring up at him with that disgusting smirk that Taeyang hates seeing. Taeyang glares down at the model as he waits for the customer to appear before him.

Slow steps around the store.

_ Click, click, click. _

They sound like dress shoes to Taeyang, but strangely this wasn't the time to be wearing them. It's 2:33 am on a weekend night. Not exactly prime time for company workers to be finishing up their work now, was it?

The footsteps get closer and then stop.

Taeyang goes from seeing Lee Dawon on print to seeing him standing in front of him, dressed to the nines, sporting the same smirk that Taeyang would love to wipe off his face.

A can of beer is placed in front of Taeyang, the light clatter of metal against the counter shakes Taeyang from his disbelief. He scans the can, sighs and says, "3,000 won."

Dawon opens his wallet, and gently extracts the notes with nimble fingers. Taeyang watches, swallowing for a reason unknown to him.

He's about to take the notes, fingers poised and ready.

His wrist is caught in tight grasp and he's wrenched across the counter, his face now in Dawon's with a perfect view of his infuriatingly handsome smirk.

"How about a little fun, huh?"

Taeyang sneers, wrenching his wrist back. "Fuck off."

Dawon laughs, his hand adorned his rings coming up to cover his mouth as he does. He licks his lips and settles a hand down on the counter. His eyes turn to gold as he takes Taeyang in, eyes roving over the other in a way that feels indecent.

Taeyang, backed up against the cigarette cupboards, blinks hard. What the fuck? Was the late-night fucking with him or...?

Dawon continues to smirk while he salutes Taeyang, taking his beer and opening the door. He turns back, head lolling back lackadaisically.

"See you around beautiful." With a wink, he's gone.

Taeyang grabs the magazine and throws it to the floor in disgust.


End file.
